


fuck on me

by okamiwind



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, Confessions, First Time, Gay Awakening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiwind/pseuds/okamiwind
Summary: baekhyun's only seen freaky friday once, but he doesn't think it was anything like this.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 35
Kudos: 225





	fuck on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faultywiring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultywiring/gifts).



> i didnt really know what to tag this as, but there is a scene of junmyeon basically being outed to baekhyun. it's not an intentional thing or anything (just like, a byproduct of body swap hijinx) but i think that could maybe be triggering? so proceed with caution, i suppose! (generally this is a very lighthearted, happy fic, but.. you know. just wanna be safe!)

Baekhyun wakes up on a Monday morning, and he is someone completely different. 

He knows this immediately because when he reaches up to touch his face, his hands are definitely more moisturized. He’s not so good at moisturizing after he gets out of the shower, but these hands… these hands are manicured and moisturized and soft and _special_. 

_Whose hands are these?_ , he wonders sleepily. 

A second later, he laughs at himself. What a silly thought to have. He must be exhausted. 

He reaches under his pillow to grab for his phone, but it isn’t underneath his pillow where he normally puts it. Baekhyun groans, thinking maybe it fell underneath the bed or worse, _behind the bed_. It takes him a moment, but when he finally pushes himself up to look around, he realizes that the reason he cannot find his phone is that he is not in his bedroom at all. 

Of course, it is not the first time he’s woken up in someone else’s bed. It is, unfortunately, the first time that he’s woken up in _Junmyeon’s_. 

He sits up in Junmyeon’s bed, looks around as if Junmyeon might jump out from behind the closet door. No such trick occurs, and Baekhyun flops back down into bed to rest his eyes a bit more. He’ll figure everything out later. He doesn’t remember drinking that much, but _fuck_ , he’s got a crazy headache.  
  


← →

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun moans softly. 

“ _Baekhyun_.” 

This time, his name is called a bit more sternly, the kind of voice he subconsciously attributes to Junmyeon. He knows it isn’t Junmyeon, though, because it sounds nothing like him. In fact, it sounds like— 

Baekhyun opens his eyes, and he is staring at himself. 

He flails, and he falls out of bed. 

“What are you doing?” his other self asks. “Why did you—” 

“Who are you?” Baekhyun asks. “H-Have I been cloned?” He clutches Junmyeon’s blankets to his chest. “If this is a scare tactic to get my money, it won’t work because you’ll never figure out my pin. I’ll die before I tell you.”

“Baekhyun, I—”

“Fine, it’s 0149,” Baekhyun says. “Take whatever you want. Just leave me alone.” 

He stretches out his leg, kicks the clone wildly. 

“Oh my God, _stop it_ ,” the clone says. “Why are you _kicking me?_ ” 

“I don’t know the most effective anti-clone strategy yet, but feel free to tell me what it is whenever you want,” Baekhyun says, and he gets the clone right in the shin. “Bingo!” 

“ _Ow_ ,” the clone groans, and he collapses to the floor alongside Baekhyun. “You’re such a fucking _dick_.” 

“You stole my face.” 

“You stole _mine_ ,” the clone says. 

“W-What are you talking about?” Baekhyun says. “I’m not a bodysnatcher, _you’re_ the bodysnatcher.” 

He watches his own face roll his eyes, and Baekhyun sits there, vaguely offended, before the clone takes his phone out of his pocket, swiping and tapping. Then, he is turning the phone towards Baekhyun, and… he is not himself. 

“Oh my God,” Baekhyun says. “I’m Junmyeon-hyung.” 

“I’m Junmyeon-hyung,” the clone says. “We switched bodies.” 

“H-Hyung,” Baekhyun says. “What the fuck.” 

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon says. “I’m freaking out.” 

“What are we supposed to do? Did a witch come in the middle of the night?” 

“Wouldn’t you know?” Junmyeon asks. “Weren’t you the only one up?” 

“Don’t blame this on me.” 

“I’m not _blaming_ you, I’m just trying to see if we have any information on how to deal with this situation.” 

“I have no information,” Baekhyun says. “Maybe this is just a _Freaky Friday_.” 

“ _Freaky Friday_?” 

“Haven’t you seen _Freaky Friday_ , hyung?” 

“No,” Junmyeon says, but he says it with _Baekhyun’s mouth_. “I’ve never seen _Freaky Friday_.” 

“I saw it when I was little,” Baekhyun says. “I think.” 

“Okay, well, tell me what happens,” Junmyeon says, moving his hands frantically. “Tell me how we can fix this.” 

“Why are you in such a rush?” Baekhyun asks, narrowing his eyes. “I’m a good person to be.” 

“I have _recording_ today,” Junmyeon says, and he’s never seen himself look so stressed. It’s not an overly beautiful look on him. “So, ideally, we will get switched back before I have to go.” 

“Right, right,” Baekhyun says, content to knuckle down if it means that Junmyeon is stressed. He always wants to do right by Junmyeon. “So, I think it was just one of those classic twenty-four hour situations.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“I think we’ll just automatically switch back after twenty-four hours,” Baekhyun says. “That’s what happened in the movie.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“No,” Baekhyun says. “Just like, seventy-five percent.” Junmyeon winces using Baekhyun’s own face. “Hey, stop. I’ll get wrinkles.” 

“We have to do something,” Junmyeon says, spiralling out of control. “This is like, a really big day for me.” 

“Well, if you’ve got any ideas, tell me.” 

“Maybe we should, like, I don’t know. Say a spell,” Junmyeon says. 

“I don’t know any spells.” 

“Maybe, like, there’s a potion,” Junmyeon says. “A potion we could drink.” 

Baekhyun looks around Junmyeon’s room. “Where are we supposed to get a potion?” 

“Look, I don’t know, _I don’t know_ , all I know is that I absolutely have to be in my own body today,” Junmyeon says. “I’ve got a recording session, and I’ve got… whatever, I’ve got _things to do_.” 

“Hyung, you can trust me,” Baekhyun says, touching his chest like he’s offended. Because he is. 

“I can’t trust you with this stuff,” Junmyeon says. 

“With singing?” Baekhyun asks. “Come on. You can trust me.” 

“This is my _solo_ ,” Junmyeon says. “You come on.” 

“I got this.” 

“You don’t.” 

“I _got_ it.” 

Junmyeon frowns. “I… I can’t miss it, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun slaps his own face, Junmyeon’s face. “You won’t, hyung.”  
  


← →

Junmyeon follows him out of the shower, lecturing him.

“Hyung, I know we’ve all seen each other naked before, but this is taking it to a new level of weird,” Baekhyun says. “Like you’re looking at your own body. I’m naked, hyung, but I’m _you_ naked.” 

“You have to do this right, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon says. “Whatever you do, you have to do it right.” 

Baekhyun threads his legs through a pair of Junmyeon’s briefs. “I told you, I _got_ it.” 

“You don’t know the feeling of the album,” Junmyeon says. “You haven’t heard it.” 

“Which, by the way, is very uncool.” 

“It’s not ready yet,” Junmyeon says. “You have to wait until it’s ready.” 

“Well, like it or not, I’m gonna hear it today if you’re gonna make this session,” Baekhyun says. “So either give me your blessing, or get an earful later from your producer.” 

Junmyeon visibly waffles, but he finally gives in, relaxing his shoulders and huffing. Baekhyun pumps his fist. 

“I’m serious, you have to take this _seriously_ ,” Junmyeon says. “Go and sing, and put emotion into it, and do your best.” 

“I always do my best,” Baekhyun says. 

“Do better than your best,” Junmyeon says. “It has to be perfect.” 

Baekhyun reaches out, and he puts his hand on his own shoulder. He watches as his own face twists up with concern. 

“Hyung, I’m not gonna let you down,” Baekhyun smiles. “I promise.” 

Junmyeon shuts his eyes, looks as though he’s counting down from ten. 

“I trust you,” Junmyeon says. “I do.” 

“Cool,” Baekhyun says, and he puts on Junmyeon’s pants, throws on a shirt. “How do I look?” 

Junmyeon squints. “Fine, I guess. Put on a mask.” 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says. 

“Don’t stop and talk to anyone,” Junmyeon says. 

“Okay.” 

“Take my phone,” Junmyeon says, and he tosses it over to Baekhyun who snatches it out of the air. “It’d look weird if you didn’t have it.” 

“Smart, hyung. Very smart.” 

“A-And… just come straight home after, okay?” Junmyeon says. "Don't get us into a mess." 

“No worries,” Baekhyun says. “I promise you, I’m gonna make you proud.” 

“Just fit in,” Junmyeon says. “Be _me_ , okay? Don’t make anyone question anything.” 

“Please,” Baekhyun says. “What could be easier?”  
  


← →

Baekhyun gets to the recording studio with little drama or struggle, and he feels overwhelmed by a wave of confidence. He’s been around Junmyeon long enough. He’s been a singer for long enough. This is easy, he tells himself. This is cake.

He gets in the booth, and he begins to sing. He’s self-assured in most things, but he’s especially self-assured in his singing. If anything, he expects the praise to be laid at his feet like roses. 

After the end of his first take, he raises his brows at the producer. 

“What do you think?” Baekhyun asks. “Good or great?” 

Baekhyun is used to hearing only praise from his producers. They call him One Take for a reason. 

The producer leans forward, presses the button, and his voice echoes in the booth. “Let’s try that again. A little more feeling.” 

Baekhyun grits his teeth. “Okay, sounds good.” 

He lays down the same lines, and he sings so fucking hard that he can feel the veins in his hands. Baekhyun stands back from the mic after, cocky. He knows he fucking killed it, and he waits for the producer to gasp, to fawn, to tell him how fucking good he is. 

“Same thing,” the producer says. 

“Is there… what am I doing wrong?” Baekhyun asks before he realizes that Junmyeon would never be so impolite. “I mean, um, is there anything I should be doing differently? Sorry.” 

The producer shrugs. “Try to make it feel like last time. The energy… it’s different.” 

Baekhyun rolls his shoulders back. He’s got his work cut out for him, but he’s never been afraid of hard work, only failure.  
  


← →

Baekhyun spends a majority of the day in the little box, only a few breaks in between, and he struggles the whole fucking day. At a certain point, there’s only so much belting one man can do, and he sits on the couch, head in his hands.

“Don’t take it personally,” the producer says. “We all have bad days sometimes.” 

Baekhyun wants to say _Not me_ , but he tries to keep the image of Junmyeon in his head. _Be Junmyeon. Be good._

“Yeah, I guess. M-Maybe if I… maybe I could listen back to last time?” Baekhyun offers. 

“Yeah, sure,” the producer says, and he swirls back around in his chair, starts tapping on his computer. “Here. It’s just raw right now, but—” 

And then suddenly, the most hauntingly beautiful voice is gliding over his skin, sending shivers along his arms. Soft and sweet, Junmyeon sings like he is talking to someone he loves, someone he wants to spend a forever with. Baekhyun closes his eyes, listens to the words and the melody, and he feels it plunging into his heart, embedding under his flesh. Tears leap behind his eyes, and he is confused, shocked, and he opens his eyes, staring at the producer. 

“I don’t… I don’t think I can do that today,” Baekhyun says. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” the producer says. “You’ve got time. Sometimes it’s just… you know, the mood is off.” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, and he wipes at his eyes. “I didn’t mean to waste your time.” 

The producer laughs. “You’re a good kid.” 

Baekhyun bites his lip, and he gathers his things, ready to return to Junmyeon. He didn’t do much, but he did his best, and at the very least, he didn’t completely shatter Junmyeon’s pristine reputation. 

It’s when he is in the elevator that he gets the KKT alert, a little _saranghae_ ringing out. Shocked, Baekhyun scrambles for Junmyeon’s phone, unlocking it quickly and putting it on silent. He navigates to the messaging screen, sees just _hyung_ with a couple emoji hearts as the display name. 

_Hyung?,_ Baekhyun thinks. 

_where are you_ , hyung writes. 

The elevator chimes, and he steps out, looking from side to side. Should he respond? Junmyeon told him to be normal, so wouldn’t normal Junmyeon text back? 

_just getting out of a recording session_ , Baekhyun writes back. _what about you, hyung_

The hyung in question replies immediately: _waiting for you to come_. Baekhyun feels like a fucking detective. He taps on _hyung_ ’s picture, gets no identifying information from his profile or his shadowy picture. He tries rifling through his mental Rolodex of all of Junmyeon’s hyungs, ones he’s seen in passing and ones he’s met in person. He flips through Junmyeon’s contacts, can’t seem to put his finger on who it might be. 

_i’m on my way?_ , Baekhyun writes cutely, sending a little Ryan saluting along with it. 

_hurry_ , the hyung says, and Baekhyun is then face to face with the fact that he has absolutely no fucking clue where he’s supposed to be heading. 

Frantic, he walks downstairs to the lobby, pacing as he thinks for something to say. He scrambles, desperate for some information, and he types _what’s the address again?? i’m sorry, i forgot_. 

He waits as the little yellow _1_ disappears next to his last message and the hyung’s message appears. 

_what’s with you today?_ , he writes, and Baekhyun groans. This is going to be harder than he thought. 

He is just about to tell the hyung that he’s been having a really weird day, that maybe he’ll just catch up with him some other time, when an address pops up. 

_see you soon_ , hyung writes, and Baekhyun inhales, exhales in the next second. 

God, it all happened so fast. 

What’s the worst that could happen, though? All he’s trying to do is make Junmyeon proud.  
  


← →

Baekhyun gets a car to the hyung’s address, and when he steps out onto the sidewalk, he is staring up at an apartment building. He panics for a second before he realizes that everything is totally cool. At most, he will drink with one of Junmyeon’s hyungs, and at least, he will never make it up to the building.

 _hyung what number_ , Baekhyun quickly texts, pulling his mask over his face. 

_is something wrong with you_ , the hyung teases, but he sends the number anyway, and Baekhyun makes his way up to meet his hyung-in-law. 

He knocks on the door, checking twice to make sure that he’s not screwing it up. 

The hyung appears at the door, swinging it open, and pulling Baekhyun inside. Baekhyun’s eyes go wide as the hyung shuts the door behind him, pushes him back by the shoulders until he’s pressed up against it, and kisses the shit out of him. Baekhyun sputters through it, utterly bemused, and when the hyung tries to put his tongue in Baekhyun’s mouth, Baekhyun’s fight or flight kicks in. Literally. 

“Ow,” the hyung says, jumping back and rubbing his shin. “What the fuck, babe?” 

“ _Ba_ —sorry,” Baekhyun says quickly, “you just… you surprised me, hyung.” 

The hyung approaches him again, looking in his eyes like he’s examining Baekhyun for a concussion. It gives Baekhyun the opportunity to look the guy over. He’s tall, broad-shouldered. Built well, in Baekhyun’s estimation. He’s wearing a hoodie, but Baekhyun can tell he’s fairly muscular. He’s sort of handsome. Baekhyun quickly shakes the thought away. 

_Why don’t I know this guy?_

“What’s gotten into you?” the hyung asks. “You look like you saw a ghost.” 

“It’s been… it’s been a long day,” Baekhyun answers. “Sorry.” 

The hyung pouts a little. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I… I missed you too, hyung,” Baekhyun says, and the hyung smiles, pulling Baekhyun into a hug. _Junmyeon_ into a hug, Baekhyun reminds himself. _What kind of relationship do they have? Is Junmyeon—_

“Let’s get dinner,” the hyung whispers, his lips just a little too close to Baekhyun’s ear. “Get whatever you want. Hyung’s paying.” 

Baekhyun jolts back from the feeling, sizzling and strange, but he tries to recover by smiling charmingly. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says sweetly, and the hyung leads him to the couch to order their food.  
  


← →

Baekhyun submerges himself into the role of Junmyeon, and so when his new hyung is scrolling through restaurants on Shuttle, Baekhyun inhales sharply when they pass a sushi place.

The hyung laughs like he was expecting it, cuddling into Baekhyun’s body as he passes the phone to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun doesn’t really know what he’s looking at, because if he’s being honest with himself, he’d rather have chicken than sushi any day of the week, but he picks through the menu, ordering a metric fuckton of food. He gets gyoza, shumai, and seaweed salad to start, adds an order of yakisoba because he knows he likes it, and then tacks on a couple sushi combos so he doesn’t have to poke around acting like he knows what he’s doing. _Let the chef decide_ , he thinks. Then, as a final test of this hyung’s generosity, he adds on something called a _Philadelphia Experiment_ , an inside-out salmon and cream cheese roll, deep fried and lovingly laid with avocado and spicy tuna. 

“That looks awful,” the hyung says. 

“Should I take it off?” 

“If you want it, it’s yours,” the hyung says, and he leans in, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s face. “I got something special for you.” 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun asks, navigating through to order their food. “What’s that?” 

The hyung leaps off the couch, leaves Baekhyun relaxing into the cushions as he goes to the refrigerator. He returns with a bottle, smiling at Baekhyun. 

“You look so good,” the hyung says. “God, I… well, whatever. I got you this.” 

He sits next to Baekhyun, puts the bottle into Baekhyun’s hands. It is a bottle of sake, _ginjo-shu_. He turns the bottle over, tries to read the label, but it’s all in Japanese. Even without knowing their relationship, Baekhyun knows that this is a touching gift, and he turns to his new hyung, smiling. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Baekhyun says softly. “This means a lot to me.” 

“Good,” the hyung says. “I’m glad.” He nudges Baekhyun’s arm with his fist. “Will you share with hyung?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun smiles. “I’ll share.” 

He laughs, and he gets back up to get cups for them. 

Before long, they are sitting at the coffee table, boxes of food spread out like a bounty for kings. The hyung toasts his cup against Baekhyun’s, says “To you,” and Baekhyun sort of gets why he would go so overboard for Junmyeon. Junmyeon is the best. He deserves to be spoiled sometimes, Baekhyun thinks.  
  


← →

They eat, and they drink. Baekhyun’s never been much of a drinker, much preferring Coke over anything alcoholic, but the sake is floral and sweet, goes down easily. Shot after shot, Baekhyun leans back into the couch cushion, letting the hyung talk about himself. He seems like a pretty cool guy, Baekhyun thinks, and together, they have a pretty pleasant evening.

“I’m so glad we got to do this,” he says. “You’ve been so busy lately.” 

“I know,” Baekhyun says, and he pouts. “I’m sorry.” 

“Ah,” the hyung says, and he ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, “I can’t stay mad at you.” 

Baekhyun smiles, happy for the praise, even if it technically belongs to Junmyeon. “I’ve been working so hard on my solo, hyung.” 

“I can’t wait to hear it. Do you sing about me?” 

“Do you want me to sing about you?” Baekhyun teases. 

“Yeah,” the hyung says, and he gets close to Baekhyun, super close. “You know what I want.” 

Baekhyun sucks in a confused breath as the hyung puts his mouth on Baekhyun’s once more, and now, all Baekhyun can taste is alcohol. He is shocked into submission, confused as the hyung puts his tongue in Baekhyun’s mouth, _Junmyeon’s_ mouth. Does this hyung do this sort of thing to Junmyeon often? Should Baekhyun be worried? Concerned? Baekhyun wonders these things as he lies there, slowly pushed onto his back. 

_Oh,_ he thinks. _I should stop this before it goes too far._

He pushes Junmyeon’s hyung back by the shoulders, and he is dizzy with drunkenness. The hyung’s face is the only thing Baekhyun can focus on as the room begins to spin. His mouth is red, well-kissed. _How long has he been kissing me?_ , Baekhyun thinks. _How long have I been drinking with him? How much did I drink?_

“Come to bed with me,” the hyung says, and Baekhyun follows his lips, trying to read along. 

“Are we gonna sleep?” Baekhyun wonders, the exhaustion of the sake sinking into his blood. 

“Not for a while,” the hyung smiles. 

Suddenly, there is a furious knocking on the door, and the hyung leaps up. Baekhyun leans up on his elbows as the hyung goes to the door, scoffing. 

“What’s your friend doing here?” the hyung asks. 

“My friend?” 

The hyung turns to face him. “Check your phone.” 

Baekhyun sits up, scrambling for Junmyeon’s phone, and horrified, he realizes how late it is, how long he’s been gone. Not only that, but he’s got approximately one million missed calls: _baekhyunnie_. 

“S-Shit,” Baekhyun says, “shit, shit, shit.” 

“Should I let him in?” the hyung asks. “Is everything okay?” 

“Let him in,” Baekhyun says. “Hurry. _Hurry._ ” 

The door swings open, and he watches himself walk through the door, wide-eyed and frantic. “There you are,” he hears his own voice say, and oh, that is too much to handle. “W—I thought you were coming home right after recording.” 

“S-Sorry,” Baekhyun says. “I was just… hanging out with a hyung.” 

Baekhyun watches Junmyeon turn to his own hyung, smiling tersely. “Hi. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” the hyung says. “Is everything all right?” 

“It’s an emergency,” Junmyeon says quickly, “company emergency.” 

“At nine-thirty at night?” the hyung asks. 

“These things… do happen,” Junmyeon says, and he turns back to Baekhyun. “Hurry. Let’s go.” 

Baekhyun leaps up, finds his legs a little wobbly. He grabs his phone, his jacket, and his mask. He turns back to the hyung, feeling weirdly guilty but ultimately, very happy for the intrusion. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun says. “I’ll… I’ll message you!” 

“Okay,” the hyung says, and he waves with a little frown. “See you later, I guess.” 

Together, he and Junmyeon walk out of the apartment complex, down to the street. Baekhyun has to hurry to keep up with Junmyeon, walking so fast that he gets a little nauseous. 

“Hyung,” Baekhyun says, and he realizes that, if anyone were to recognize them, that would be a funny thing for him to say. “S-Slow down.” 

“We have to get a car,” Junmyeon says. “We can talk when we’re back in the dorms.” He grabs Baekhyun by the wrist, pulls him forward. “Come on. Let’s go.” 

Baekhyun closes his eyes, letting himself be led. The journey home is quiet, tense, and Baekhyun feels bad. He just wanted to make Junmyeon happy. Just wanted to make this as painless as possible.  
  


← →

Baekhyun sobers up a little by the time they get back.

Junmyeon doesn’t open his mouth again until the front door to the dorms is closed behind them. He calls out, sees if anyone is home besides the two of them, but no one else calls back. Then, Junmyeon turns on Baekhyun, _glaring_ at him. 

“I told you to come straight home,” Junmyeon says. “You didn’t listen!” 

“Don’t yell,” Baekhyun says. “I had a long day.” 

“You could have had a much _shorter_ day,” Junmyeon says. “A _much_ shorter day if you had just _listened_ to what I told you!” 

“I wanted to make you proud, hyung!” Baekhyun says. “I wanted to do everything that you’d do. I didn’t… I didn’t want you to miss anything. I know you were nervous about today, and I just wanted to make you happy.” 

“A-And now we’re here,” he says frantically. “Now, you know I’m… now you know that I’m—”

Suddenly, everything pieces together. Junmyeon’s warning to come straight home. The hyung kissing him, spoiling him, asking him to come to bed. Junmyeon’s anger. Junmyeon’s fear. 

“Hyung, are you gay?” 

Junmyeon huffs, relaxes. “Obviously.” 

Baekhyun’s stomach streaks with something unfamiliar, and he wonders if maybe he’s about to throw up. 

“Wait, really?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yes, really,” Junmyeon says. 

“So, is that hyung… is he, like, your boyfriend?” Baekhyun asks, head tilting. 

“No,” Junmyeon says. 

“No?” 

“It’s complicated,” Junmyeon says, and he pulls Baekhyun off by the hand. “Come on, let’s get you to bed before you cause even more irreparable damage.” 

Baekhyun didn’t wanna fuck things up, but he can’t even process information anymore. Junmyeon, the hyung he’s had forever… he never knew. 

Junmyeon pushes Baekhyun into the bathroom, and Baekhyun stands under the cold spray, eyes closed. He falls asleep in his own bed that night, praying that by the time the morning comes, everything will be back to normal, back where it belongs.  
  


← →

Baekhyun wakes in the middle of the night, and before he can think better of it, he checks his face in the camera of his phone. He is still Junmyeon, still through and through, and he groans. Hurriedly, he searches _Freaky Friday_ , and after pulling up the plot summary, he frantically scans it.

 _...act of selfless love switches back Anna and Tess' bodies_ , he reads. 

Maybe it will be more complicated than he thought.  
  


← →

In the morning proper, Baekhyun tries his first act of selfless love.

“I accept you,” Baekhyun says, opening his arms wide for Junmyeon to step into his embrace. “Gay and all.” 

“Oh my God,” Junmyeon says. “I hate you.” 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon asks. “What is this?” 

“I’m trying to be accepting of your sexuality,” Baekhyun says. “What, is that… is that not what you wanted? I’m trying to be selfless in loving you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I think that’s what actually will turn us back,” Baekhyun says. “Sorry, I misremembered _Freaky Friday_.” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, _Baekhyun’s eyes_. “Of course you did.” 

“I thought it was, like, one freaky Friday!” Baekhyun says. “You know, one freaky day.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Junmyeon says. “We’re just… stuck like this for the rest of our lives.” 

“No, no,” Baekhyun says, “trust me!” Junmyeon looks back at him, distinctly unimpressed. “One act of selfless love. That’s all we need.” 

“Like I said, we’re gonna be stuck like this for the rest of our lives,” Junmyeon says, depressed. “I’m gonna miss promotions. I’m gonna miss… my own debut. Fuck.” 

Baekhyun crumples, finally understanding. “I… I’m sorry.” 

“It’s whatever,” Junmyeon says, and he shrugs his shoulders. “I’m fine.” 

Baekhyun’s stomach goes all tense when he sees Junmyeon look to the floor, and Baekhyun doesn’t know what to call the feeling that swirls within him. 

It’s at that moment that Baekhyun decides he will fix this for Junmyeon before his debut. He will take care of it. He will make everything right again, if not just to see Junmyeon smile again.  
  


← →

Junmyeon starts accompanying Baekhyun on all his schedules, and while, at first, people are confused, eventually it just becomes window dressing. No one cares that Baekhyun is sitting in the corner of the room while Junmyeon does his photo-shoot. They _should_ care, of course, but how could they know? They’ve switched bodies

“You look so tense,” Junmyeon comments, staring at the pictures. 

“Well, sorry, hyung,” Baekhyun whispers, and he immediately looks around, sees some of the staffers looking at him strangely. “Uh…” 

“Just relax your face,” the photographer comments. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to tell them that he’s holding himself so tensely because he sees Junmyeon’s previous shoots as this kind of untouchable, ethereal beauty, and that even though he’s _in_ Junmyeon’s body, he finds it difficult to embody him. 

They get through their days, and Baekhyun thinks that, sooner or later, something’s gotta give. He wants Junmyeon to be able to participate in this as much as he can. He knows how excited he was. 

Strangely, even as the days go by, even as his mind is demanded other places, Baekhyun can’t stop thinking about the hyung that Junmyeon knows. He can’t stop thinking about Junmyeon being kissed by him, and whenever he thinks about it, his stomach twists up in a knot. 

“I think you have something wrong with your body,” Baekhyun says, clutching his stomach. “My stomach always hurts.” 

“Maybe that’s because you’re only feeding me junk food,” Junmyeon criticizes. “I don’t want to get fat.” 

“As if fat is the worst thing you can be,” Baekhyun scoffs, and he eats another french fry. 

“That’s not what I—you know what, whatever,” Junmyeon says, and he reaches in, grabs a french fry drenched in cheese. “I’m living.” 

“That’s it, hyung,” Baekhyun smiles. “Live a little!” 

Junmyeon smiles, and Baekhyun smiles, the tension in his stomach lessening at the sight. He reaches in for another fry, but at the same time, Junmyeon reaches in again and their fingers brush. Junmyeon practically jumps back, and Baekhyun laughs, confused at the way his forearms line with goosebumps. 

“H-Hyung,” Baekhyun says. “Your body is so weird.” 

“ _Your_ body is weird.” 

“Please, hyung,” Baekhyun says. “Every time I think of, like, your hyung, I get all funny feeling.” Baekhyun gestures with his french fry. “That’s _your_ body. You’re all _in love_ and stuff.” 

Junmyeon scoffs. “I’m not in love with him.” 

Baekhyun squints. “But he’s your hyung. He kissed you, hyung.” 

“Yeah, well…,” Junmyeon says, looking away. “That doesn’t mean I love him.” 

Baekhyun pillows his hands under his chin. “What do you mean, hyung?” 

“I… I don’t know, I just… you don’t have to love everyone you kiss, obviously,” Junmyeon says. “Ugh, why am I even talking about this with you?” 

“Because I’m interested in your life, hyung,” Baekhyun says. “I can’t believe you kept this secret from us for so long.” 

“I didn’t keep it a secret from everyone,” Junmyeon says. 

“What do you mean? Did you tell Sehunnie?” 

“Yes,” Junmyeon answers. 

“Minseok-hyung?” 

“Yes.” 

“J-Jongdae?” 

“I told everyone,” Junmyeon says. 

“B-But not me?” 

“No,” Junmyeon says. “I’m sorry.” 

“H-Hyung, why?” 

Junmyeon looks away again. “I’m sorry. It was just… I don’t know.” 

“You don’t trust me? D-Did you think I wasn’t going to accept you?” Baekhyun asks, strangely on the verge of tears as Junmyeon keeps his eyes away from Baekhyun’s. “Hyung, I—”

“It’s not like that, okay?” Junmyeon says sharply. “It doesn’t have anything to do with trust, all right? I trust you. I trust you, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun bites his lip. “R-Really?” 

Junmyeon visibly relaxes, shoulders rolling back as he stares down at his hands. “Really.” He breathes out. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you would be so hurt.” 

“Well, I _am_ ,” Baekhyun says. “So take responsibility.” 

Junmyeon’s eyes flick up to meet Baekhyun’s. “All right. I take responsibility.” 

A curious sensation threads itself through Baekhyun’s midsection, warm and looping and tight, and he wonders if that has anything to do with his diet being fed into Junmyeon’s body like Junmyeon said. He looks away, focuses on making his stomach relax, tension unfurling between them. 

“We should go to bed,” Junmyeon says. “You’ve got work in the morning.” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, but he is intensely regretful, wants to stay up with Junmyeon and talk some more. 

He watches as Junmyeon gathers up their trash, cleaning up as Baekhyun sits there. He wonders why he feels so funny, wonders what feeling is pushing through his blood. Junmyeon waves as he heads back to his own bedroom, and Baekhyun sits there for a few more minutes, head in his hands. 

He’s not used to this… not knowing what he’s feeling.  
  


← →

Over the course of the next several days, Baekhyun is on the lookout for clues. Surely, the emotions that are swirling within him have something to do with the transition from body to body. It’s only been a couple weeks, he’s still getting used to things, right?

Whenever Junmyeon smiles at him, praises him, gives him a little pat on the back, Baekhyun studies the reactions of his body. 

He can only come to one conclusion. 

They are sitting at the table. Baekhyun is eating cereal. Junmyeon is drinking tea. 

“I think you like me,” Baekhyun says. 

Junmyeon snorts in his cup, wiping off his face. “ _What_?” 

“I think you have a crush on me,” Baekhyun says. “Your body, hyung… it reacts really funny.” 

“Oh my God,” Junmyeon says, and he stands up, pushing away from the table. “I’m not dealing with this so early in the morning.” 

“There’s only the here and now, hyung,” Baekhyun says, and he scrambles up, trying to chase Junmyeon down, but fuck, he is fast when he wants to be. “Hyung, come on.” 

Junmyeon goes into his room, closes the door behind him, and then Baekhyun hears the lock slip into place. 

“Oh, please,” Baekhyun scoffs. “You know a _lock_ won’t stop me.” 

“Then whatever,” Junmyeon says. “But until you open the door, it stays closed.” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Can’t we just skip to the part where the door is open and we save me a shitload of work?” 

“I’d prefer this route,” Junmyeon says. 

Baekhyun leans against the door, and he lets himself fall to the floor, back pressed up against the wood. “Hyung, can’t you just—” 

“What, tell you that I _like_ you?” Junmyeon scoffs. 

“Yeah, hyung. Do you?” 

“Of course I do, idiot,” Junmyeon says. “But what good does that do us?” 

Baekhyun blinks wetly as emotion wells within him. Surely, this is Junmyeon’s body reacting to those words coming from Baekhyun’s voice, even if it’s not actually _Baekhyun_ saying them. 

“I don’t know, b-but shouldn’t we be open about this kind of thing? Won’t it change how we work together?” 

“Well, listen, I’ve kept a pretty good lock on it for, what, eight years now?” Junmyeon says through the door. “So if was gonna have any effect on us, I think it would have by now.” 

“We’re in each other’s bodies, hyung,” Baekhyun says. “Don’t you think _that’s_ an effect?” 

Suddenly, sharply, the door flies open, and Baekhyun lets out an _oof_ as he falls to the floor, back aching as he stares up at Junmyeon standing over him. He is looking at himself, but still, he can feel Junmyeon through every little action, every little word and sound and look. His stomach goes tense, uncomfortable as Junmyeon looms, brow heavy with anger. 

“So this is my fault?” Junmyeon says flatly. “You’re saying because I didn’t confess to you, knowing that it would screw up both our professional and personal relationship, I got us stuck in this situation.” 

“N-No, hyung, that’s not what I’m saying,” Baekhyun says. “I’m just saying… hey, maybe this is a good opportunity to get everything out on the table!” 

“Well, everything is on the table,” Junmyeon says. “How about we just… move on? Leave things at that.” 

“S—Is that what you really want?” 

Junmyeon looks away, and he folds his arms over his chest. “Yeah, I don’t really… want to talk about this anymore.” 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, and he sits up sharply. “I-I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not the first time I’ve had a crush on a straight boy,” Junmyeon laughs, and Baekhyun gets to his feet. “I’m sure it won’t be the last.” He points in the vague direction of the breakfast table. “You should finish your breakfast. You’ve got something today, right?” 

“Aren’t you gonna come with me?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I think I’m gonna… just chill today,” Junmyeon says. “Sorry, I’m kinda tired.” 

Baekhyun frowns. “Is it—”

“It’s fine,” Junmyeon says, “we’re fine. Don’t worry about it.” 

_How can’t I worry about it, hyung?_ , Baekhyun thinks, but he goes back to his bowl, goes through the motions of his day, shocked by the fact that he cannot stop thinking about Junmyeon, can’t stop imagining the two of them together. 

Is that what Junmyeon wants? 

More importantly, what does _he_ want?  
  


← →

Baekhyun has never once entertained the idea of himself dating a guy, but after Junmyeon’s confession, it is all he can think about. He wakes up in the morning, and he thinks about whether it would be so different, kissing a boy instead of a girl. He sits at meetings, and he thinks about where his hands would go, the waist or the hips or the back of the neck. Would it be uncomfortable? No, he doesn’t think it would be. In fact, he thinks it would be kind of nice.

It must be because he’s in Junmyeon’s body, he thinks. It must be because Junmyeon is gay that his stomach twists in knots whenever he daydreams about it. It must be, because otherwise—

“I think I’m gay,” Baekhyun confesses. 

“What?” Sehun asks, brow twisting. 

“I think I’m gay.” 

“Uh, yeah, I know, hyung,” Sehun says. “Why are you being so weird?” 

“Never mind,” Baekhyun says, and he looks away from the table, so fucking confused that it hurts. 

“What’s with you and Baekhyun-hyung?” Sehun asks, and he lifts his spoon to his mouth, shovels in his food before speaking through it, all muffled and silly. “You guys are so weird.” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answers. “I don’t know.” 

“Did he find out?” 

“Find out?” 

“That you like him, hyung,” Sehun asks, and he swallows thickly. “Are you okay? Seriously? Like, is it because you’re working so hard?” 

“Must be it,” Baekhyun says, and his stomach flares, thinking that perhaps, the reason this body keeps responding to thoughts of him and Junmyeon together is because _he_ finds it appealing. “Have you ever thought about me in a gay way?” 

Sehun snorts. “Yes, hyung.” 

“What if I thought about you in a gay way?” Baekhyun says. 

“Hyung, you have,” Sehun says. 

“I have?” 

“We’ve kissed before,” Sehun says, quirking a brow. “Are you getting enough sleep at night?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Baekhyun says, and he stirs his noodles with his chopsticks, trying to imagine his body along Sehun’s. 

Objectively, Sehun is attractive. He’s got a handsome face, a great body. Baekhyun’s always been vaguely jealous of it. He pictures kissing him, tries to picture fucking him, but no swelling of warmth builds within him, nothing close to what happens when he thinks of Junmyeon. 

“You’re working yourself too hard,” Sehun advises. “Just try not to think so much at night.” 

“I’m trying not to think at all,” Baekhyun snorts.  
  


← →

Baekhyun goes back in his memory, and he thinks of all of their interactions together in a completely new way. Every time they’ve changed in the same room, every time he’s snuck into Junmyeon’s shower, every time he’s ever let his gaze linger on Junmyeon’s body.

Has this always been sitting there beneath the surface? Has he just never thought about it? 

Now, late at night, all he does is think. 

Is he gay? Straight except for Junmyeon? 

He wants to try it so badly. Wants to see whether or not Junmyeon can make him feel the way he’s felt with girls. Even just lying in his bed, the thought of them together under the blankets is enough to fill him head to toe with bubbling warmth. He sits up sharply, goes to the bathroom and stares at Junmyeon’s face in the mirror. 

He reaches up instinctively, brushes his fingertips against Junmyeon’s lips. They are plump and pink, and Baekhyun imagines kissing them. Imagines surging forward and tasting the soft, sweet moans that would fall from those lips. 

Baekhyun strokes his fingers down Junmyeon’s neck, such a funny sensation. He is touching Junmyeon, slender and delicate, while he puts goosebumps all over the body he inhabits. He shuts his eyes, and a quiet sound seeps out. Would it be this easy to make Junmyeon tick? Is he really so sensitive? 

Baekhyun looks down Junmyeon’s body, strokes a palm down Junmyeon’s stomach. It feels wrong, and maybe that’s why it feels so fucking right. He shuts his eyes. He thinks about lowering his hand down, slipping it underneath the band of his underwear, touching Junmyeon’s cock, bringing it to hardness. Would it be easy to pull him off? Would he say Baekhyun’s name? Would he want Baekhyun to fuck him? Would he… would he be tight and wet? Would he beg for more even when Baekhyun was giving him everything he had? 

He entertains the thought of touching himself for just a split second before he shakes it out of his head, but when he looks down, there is a small tent in the front of his underwear. 

He groans, strips out of his underwear, and takes his second shower of the hour, the second decidedly colder than the first.  
  


← →

Baekhyun assumes that selfless love must mean that he confesses. Confesses the strange, unwieldy feeling in his throat whenever Junmyeon gets near.

“I’m gay for you,” Baekhyun says quickly. 

Junmyeon turns slowly like a creaking door. 

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true, hyung,” Baekhyun says. “I’m gay for you.” 

“What are you, a BL character?” Junmyeon asks, scoffing. 

“BL?”

“Bo—Oh my God, you’re so straight,” Junmyeon says. 

“I’m not! I’m not straight for you, hyung,” Baekhyun says. 

“That’s so… you’re so _cliche_ ,” Junmyeon accuses. “You’re confused. This whole body swap thing is just messing with your mind.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Baekhyun says. “At the beginning, I thought it was just me feeling gay because I was in your body or whatever!” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “Like being gay is a bodily affliction.” 

“I didn’t know how it worked!” Baekhyun says. “But now… now, I think maybe I always thought of you… in a gay way. I just didn’t know it.” 

“That’s usually the kind of thing you know,” Junmyeon says. 

“Can you blame me for not knowing?” Baekhyun asks. “All my life, I liked girls! And… you’re not a girl!” 

“I’m glad you’ve noticed.” 

“Hyung, don’t—”

“Just forget we had this conversation, okay?” Junmyeon says. “You don’t have to pretend for my sake.” 

“Hyung, I’m not pretending,” Baekhyun stresses, and he reaches out, takes Junmyeon by the shoulders, giving him a little shake. “What can I do to make you believe me?” 

“Kiss me,” Junmyeon says, completely unimpressed. 

And this is exactly what Baekhyun was waiting for, this moment. Junmyeon doesn’t expect him to, so certainly he doesn’t need to, not if he doesn’t want to. 

But Baekhyun wants to. Baekhyun has wanted to test this theory for days on end, and now he finally has the opportunity. He lets his hands slide up from Junmyeon’s shoulders, and Junmyeon looks shocked as they move along to hold him gently by the neck. He inhales sharply, probably disoriented. Baekhyun feels the same way. He’s never touched someone quite like this. 

His hands stop on either side of Junmyeon’s face, _his own_ face, and it feels a little strange, looking himself in the mirror. Ever since the beginning though, it has been so easy to see Junmyeon through the visage. He bleeds out from every pore, pretty and kind, and Baekhyun lets his eyes slip shut as he imagines Junmyeon’s face, excitement rising up from his fingertips. 

Suddenly, he is shoved backwards, and his eyes spring open. 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks. 

“What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?” Junmyeon asks. 

“You told me to kiss you.” 

“I didn’t think you’d _do_ it.” 

“Well, that’s on you, hyung,” Baekhyun says. 

Junmyeon’s brow twitches. “Is this, like, a joke to you? Or, like, a dare?” 

“Who is daring me besides you?” 

“Are you forcing yourself?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Why would I force myself?” 

“I don’t _know_ , I just…” 

“Hyung, I’m trying to tell you,” Baekhyun says. “I’ve been trying to tell you for days now. I like you. I want to kiss you. I think I’m gay. Or like, half-gay.” 

“Bisexual?” Junmyeon deadpans. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Baekhyun says excitedly. “I’ve never felt this way before. I think I… I think I maybe just never gave it much thought and now that I have—well, let me put it this way. I’d really like to kiss you, hyung. When you’re back in your own body especially.” 

Junmyeon makes a noise of distress, and Baekhyun tilts his head. 

“I don’t understand you,” Junmyeon says. 

“What’s not to understand?” 

“You’re just… the most straight person I’ve ever met,” Junmyeon says. 

“Maybe I’m not as straight as you think, hyung.” 

“Shut up, okay? Don’t think about this, don’t think about anything besides… besides, _getting through the day_ , okay?”

It’s not the first time Baekhyun’s ever been rejected, but as Junmyeon walks away from him, leaving him incredibly cold, it certainly hurts the worst.  
  


← →

Baekhyun does as he’s told, does his level best to be Junmyeon, to be someone that Junmyeon could be proud of. The worst part of it all is that, as the days go by, he realizes more and more how much he appreciates Junmyeon’s calming presence in his life, how much he respects, needs, and _loves_ Junmyeon.

He can hardly believe the depth and strength of his feelings, the way Junmyeon practically consumes his thoughts. It honestly makes things a bit easier, gives him a passion behind his voice, but even through the sessions, he doesn’t think he’s giving the producers what they want. 

Junmyeon is in Baekhyun’s room, pretending to be him as Sehun and Chanyeol are in the dorms. Baekhyun is sitting on the couch, lights and television off. He has his eyes closed, so his hearing is heightened. He hears someone clomping through the dorms, and he opens one eye to see Chanyeol flop down next to him. 

“You look like shit, hyung,” Chanyeol says. “What’s got you down?” 

“Nothing,” Baekhyun says. “I’m just exhausted.” 

“You’ve worked hard,” Chanyeol says, and he rests his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Can I help with anything?” 

“No,” Baekhyun says. “I just don’t think I’m—are you ever nervous when you do your stuff with Sehun?” 

Chanyeol squawks out a laugh. “I’m nervous anytime I do anything.” 

“Really?” 

“Really,” Chanyeol says. He knocks his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “But you put too much pressure on yourself, hyung.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Nobody worries about you more than Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says. “Believe me.” 

“W-Why bring him up?” Baekhyun asks. 

Chanyeol shrugs. “I’ve just noticed you two… well, it’s a little tense between the two of you lately. Did something happen?” 

“No,” Baekhyun says. “Not really.” 

“Just remember that he loves you,” Chanyeol says. “That all he wants to do is help you be happy.” 

Tears jump to Baekhyun’s eyes, and he squeezes his eyes shut so that they don’t leak out. 

“Yeah,” he says tightly. “Yeah, I know.”  
  


← →

Baekhyun spends his days running from schedule to schedule, appointment to appointment, meeting to meeting. He feels like an utter fucking failure, clearly not meeting never mind _exceeding_ the expectations set for him. Junmyeon does his best to coach him, but nothing works.

With Sehun and Chanyeol out for the evening, the two of them get soju, and together, they drink. The alcohol burns down his throat, puts tears in his eyes and a fluttery, nervous feeling in his stomach. 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Baekhyun says, head in his hands. “I’m sorry everything’s still so… screwed up. I just don’t think I’ll ever be you. I don’t think I’ll… what if we can’t turn back?” 

“It’s not your fault,” Junmyeon says. “Besides, who knows… we’ve still got, what, a month?” 

“Yeah, but… but it won’t feel like _yours_ if you don’t get to do anything,” Baekhyun says, and he feels near the brink of tears, exhaustion and guilt building up inside him like soap scum on tile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t… I didn’t mean for this to happen and I _know_ how much this means to you, hyung, I just—” 

“Hey.” The sharpness of his own voice makes Baekhyun look up, and Junmyeon is smiling down at him. “It’s not your fault.” 

“It is,” Baekhyun says. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“I’m a screw-up,” Baekhyun says sadly. 

“Oh, please. You’re feeling sorry for yourself,” Junmyeon says. 

“Yeah, a little,” Baekhyun says, “but mostly for you.” 

“You didn’t do this,” Junmyeon says. “Well, _to my knowledge_ , you didn’t do this. So… so don’t worry about it.” 

“Hyung, you—” 

He leans down, takes Baekhyun’s shoulders in his hands. “I love you. You know that, right?” 

“Y-Yeah, hyung,” Baekhyun says, swallowing over the crack in his voice. “I love you too.” 

“It’ll be okay,” Junmyeon says. “Don’t worry so much.”

“What if you don’t… debut as yourself?” Baekhyun winces. 

“Well, obviously, it’s not ideal,” Junmyeon says. “But what am I going to do? Cry about it? Make you feel like shit?” 

He pulls Baekhyun into his arms, a flurry of movement, and Baekhyun gasps, the wind knocked out of him. 

“I love you,” Junmyeon says, burying the words into Baekhyun’s neck. “I love you, and nothing will ever change that.” 

“I love you, hyung,” Baekhyun says, shutting his eyes. “I’m—” 

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon says. “All right? It’s okay. And even… even if things go to hell, even if we miss things, we’ll miss them together, okay? I’ll always be—just… know that I’ll always be behind you. Every step of the way.” 

“Hyung, but—” 

Junmyeon pulls back from the embrace, looks into Baekhyun’s eyes. People have told him he’s pretty before, but he’s never looked better than when Junmyeon is staring out of his eyes. His eyes are sparkling with love, and Baekhyun feels tears jump into his eyes. 

“If it’s gonna be _our_ debut,” Junmyeon smiles, “then it’s gonna be the best damn debut of all time. How could they compete with _both_ of us?” 

“Hyung,” Baekhyun whines, “you’re gonna make me cry.” 

“Don’t cry, idiot,” Junmyeon says, and he reaches up, holds Baekhyun’s cheek in his hand. “You’re sweet, you know that?” 

“Is that why you love me, hyung?” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but he ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, begins to walk back to Baekhyun’s bedroom. Chanyeol and Sehun will return that evening, and Baekhyun is shocked by the amount of love he has for Junmyeon, the amount of dedication. He thinks he would do just about anything for Junmyeon. No matter what it took. 

In that moment, there is a sudden burst of warmth within his chest. In the next moment, he is staring down at his hands. It feels like bubbles are tickling at his skin, and he laughs, a silly, bewildered sound. When he looks back up, Junmyeon is standing before him once more, a giddy smile on his face. 

“D-Do you feel it?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Y—I feel something,” Baekhyun says. 

“I think… I think something is happening,” Junmyeon says, voice tight with emotion. “I think we did it.” 

“I think… I think so,” Baekhyun says, and inside his body, he feels like the pictures are falling off the wall, like the adhesive of tape is shaking loose. “I think we’re gonna switch back.” 

“Y-Yeah,” Junmyeon says, and he blinks quickly. “Fuck, I—”

“I almost touched your dick,” Baekhyun confesses. “I mean… I washed it, obviously, but I almost jacked you off. I’m sorry, I—” 

And then his soul fucking _detaches_ , the roots of him withering back from where it unfurled within Junmyeon’s body. The body goes stock still, and he travels through the air, passing through Junmyeon’s essence. It feels like a burst of cold air, biting like spearmint and just as bright. 

It is the most magical he’s ever felt in his whole life, and for a moment, he hopes he gets to stay like this, but in the next second, he is settling back within his own body, gasping and heaving with breath.

“H-Holy shit,” he moans, and he looks down at his hands, _his hands_. “Oh, holy _shit_!” 

“This is… so weird.” 

He looks up, sees Junmyeon staring back at him. And not Junmyeon in Baekhyun’s body. Junmyeon in his own body, filled with the best of all things in the universe, liquid light and love. 

“Hi, hyung,” Baekhyun says, and he clears his throat when he doesn’t hear Junmyeon’s voice come from his mouth. “G-God, I guess I didn’t realize how easy it was to get used to things.” 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says. “Weird.” 

They hear the scratching at the lock, and a second later, Chanyeol and Sehun walk through the door, staring at them. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says with a great big smile. “You guys make up?” 

“We weren’t fighting,” Junmyeon says. 

“You guys were all… mad,” Sehun says. “But you don’t look mad anymore.” 

“Nope,” Chanyeol says. “You look happy.” 

Junmyeon looks at Baekhyun, smiling. “I’m happy. Are you happy?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says even though, for a split second, he is drenched head to toe in the knowledge that there is something still hanging in the air between them. “I’m happy.”  
  


← →

Baekhyun figures he’s off the hook for work, got time to relax before the next round of SuperM promotions start up, but when Junmyeon bursts into his room the following morning, he realizes he was totally wrong. Totally, wonderfully wrong.

“I told you we were doing this together,” Junmyeon says. 

“Yeah, I just thought—”

“Well, you thought wrong,” Junmyeon says impatiently, folding his arms across his chest. “Get dressed. I’ve got a session soon, and I need your help.” 

“I’ll just be there for moral support,” Baekhyun says. 

“Exactly.” 

Baekhyun bites his lip, gets up, and starts to get dressed. “You don’t have to do this.” 

“Obviously not,” Junmyeon says, “but I am, so what does that tell you?” 

_It tells me that you love me. It tells me that maybe we should talk about things, the things that happened to us that we’re never going to be able to forget. It tells me that you still think of me, the same way I still think of you._

It tells Baekhyun a lot, but he doesn’t feel like it’s the time or place to say any of it. 

He puts on his mask, ruffling his hair tame. “‘’Kay, hyung.” 

Junmyeon shakes his head, and together, they go to the session. Junmyeon sings, lovely and sweet and _clear_ , and it cuts right through everything else, cuts right to the heart of him. Baekhyun sits on the couch, completely in awe of the man who sings his fucking heart out, puts it on the page and then into the mic. 

“What’d you think?” Junmyeon asks, looking past the producer, raising his brow at Baekhyun. 

The producer taps the button, looks back at Baekhyun. 

“You’re amazing, hyung,” Baekhyun says, and the producer laughs, tells Junmyeon to give them just one more take. 

He knows he’s gonna have to confront the emotions inside him. He knows he’s going to have to do it sooner rather than later. 

For now, he thinks as he stares, completely enraptured by Junmyeon’s performance, for now, he will focus on the debut.  
  


← →

He has every reason to forget the swap, forget the strange month that they shared together, but he can’t. No matter what he does, no matter how he tries to distract himself, it feels like the elephant in the room.

When he closes his eyes at night, he thinks of Junmyeon. When he wakes in the morning, he thinks of Junmyeon. Now, suddenly, he is forced to reconcile with the fact that he has always had feelings that lingered underneath the surface, things he felt but couldn’t put a name to. 

Now, he has to put a name to it. 

Baekhyun drags Junmyeon into Junmyeon’s bedroom after a recording session wraps, and Junmyeon’s eyes are wide as he stares at Baekhyun. 

“What’s the problem?” Junmyeon asks. “Why do you look so… perturbed?” 

“I have to say something, okay?”

“Sure,” Junmyeon says, a wrinkle in his brow. “Go ahead.” 

“Hyung, I… remember how we talked about being gay?” Baekhyun says. 

Junmyeon looks off, unimpressed. “How could I forget?” 

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” Baekhyun says, and it makes Junmyeon’s gaze snap back to Baekhyun. “Hyung, I can’t stop thinking about _you_.” 

“If you’re trying to be funny because… because you know how I feel about you,” Junmyeon says, “just… I don’t think it’s funny, okay?” 

“I’m not trying to be funny!” 

“Well—” 

“Well nothing, hyung,” Baekhyun says. “I’m serious.” 

“But you hate being serious,” Junmyeon says softly. 

“I know! That should tell you how real this is!” 

“D-Don’t get my hopes up, okay?” Junmyeon says. “Just… you’re just gonna confirm that you’re straight and then it will fucking kill me.” 

“Would it really kill you?” Baekhyun asks, and he steps closer, the movement echoed as Junmyeon takes a step back. 

“O-Of course it would. I’ve loved you for—” 

“For eight years,” Baekhyun says, and he takes another step closer, backs Junmyeon up another step. “You’ve loved me for eight years. And I’ve loved you for just as long.” 

“D-Don’t say that,” Junmyeon whispers, and he takes a step back, Baekhyun chasing him until there is little space between them and Junmyeon is pressed up against the door. “Baekhyun, you don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“I think I know,” Baekhyun says, and he puts his hand on the door just next to Junmyeon’s head. “For a long time, I didn’t know, but I know now.” 

“Baekhyun, you’re not—” 

“Let me tell you what I am,” Baekhyun says, feeling more confident in this than he’s ever felt in anything else. “I’m in love with you. I’ve always loved you as a hyung, I’ve always loved you as my leader, but now, I realize that I love you as… as someone I want to be with for a long, long time.” 

“Don’t,” Junmyeon says. 

But Baekhyun leans in anyway, and Junmyeon shuts his eyes, hands held in fists at his side as he stands there, ready to be kissed. 

“Tell me I can,” Baekhyun whispers. 

Junmyeon opens his eyes, and they are full of tears. 

“You can,” he gasps. “Please.” 

It is a moment of great fragility, beautiful and touching vulnerability, and Baekhyun knows that he will cherish it for the rest of his life. He leans in, memorizes the feeling that pulses inside his chest, and he presses his lips against Junmyeon’s for the first time. 

It is a chaste kiss, soft and dry, and Baekhyun’s hand slides down to hold Junmyeon gently by the shoulder as he pulls back, searching Junmyeon’s face. 

He opens his eyes slowly, like he’s waking up after a long sleep, and he looks absolutely fucking _terrified_. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks. “D-Did you hate it? Was it bad?” 

“I’m just… I feel like you’re about to tell me you don’t like me _like that_ ,” Junmyeon says, and he looks down to their feet. “A-And if that’s the case, then that’s okay, we can still be friends, we can right back to exactly how it was bef—” 

Baekhyun has to act fast, the words pouring out of Junmyeon quickly, so he surges forward, kisses him passionately. He puts as much as he can behind it, all the love and affection and barely restrained lust, and he swallows the sounds of surprise and delight as Junmyeon finally kisses him back, hands at Baekhyun’s neck. 

When they pull away from each other, Junmyeon’s mouth is red and wet. Baekhyun can hardly look at him without wanting to drag him back into an embrace. 

“I don’t want to go back to how it was before,” Baekhyun says breathlessly. “I want to love you. I want… I want to kiss you, and I want to get the chance to show you that I love you.” 

Junmyeon frowns, and for a moment, Baekhyun is about to ask what’s wrong, but it’s almost as though the dam breaks within Junmyeon, everything that was holding him back before falling away. He practically leaps into Baekhyun’s arms as he kisses him, all giddy and wanton. Baekhyun moans into Junmyeon’s mouth as Junmyeon directs them backwards, and before long, the back of his knees are bumping against the mattress. 

Junmyeon drags himself away from the kiss, shoving Baekhyun to the bed. Baekhyun stares up at Junmyeon in wide-eyed wonder. He’d thought this far ahead, of course, but he hadn’t realized just how good it would be, how good it would make him feel. 

“I-If you’re rethinking things,” Junmyeon says, and he folds his arms over his chest. 

“Come here,” Baekhyun says. 

“Listen to me,” Junmyeon says, “you don’t know what this entails.” 

“I think I know what sex is,” Baekhyun says. 

“N-Not—” 

“Oh, not _gay_ sex?” Baekhyun taunts, and he leans up on his elbows. “Come teach me then, hyung.” 

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut tight like he always does when Baekhyun is getting on his nerves, but perhaps this is better than that. Maybe Baekhyun is testing his resolve. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Baekhyun calls. “Hyung, come keep me warm, and teach me about sex.” 

“You—You’re _so_ annoying,” Junmyeon says. 

“But _hyung_.” 

Junmyeon steps forward, and his brow is furrowed. “Don’t… don’t call me that.” 

“What, hyung?” 

Junmyeon shuts his eyes tightly. “Yes.” 

“Why not, hyung?” 

“B-Because I…” 

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, and he sits up on the bed, elated, “oh, you _love_ it.” 

Junmyeon hides his face behind his hands for a second, and when he pulls them away, he is blushing like crazy. Baekhyun loves it, loves it a little _too_ much. He gets up on his knees on the bed, makes grabby hands at Junmyeon until he comes. He takes Junmyeon’s face in his hands, kisses him hard. 

“Hyung,” Baekhyun whispers. “Please.” 

“B-Baekhyun,” Junmyeon says, and the words glide along Baekhyun’s mouth, tempting and teasing. “Should I—” 

“Take off your shirt and kiss me,” Baekhyun says. 

“Shouldn’t we go slow?” Junmyeon waffles. “This is your first time.” 

“I fuck, hyung.” 

“Have you ever fucked a _guy_?” 

“Well, not exactly,” Baekhyun says. “But that doesn’t mean anything!” 

“I can assure you, it does,” Junmyeon says. “What happens when you can’t get hard because of me?” 

“I’ll get hard,” Baekhyun says. “God, I’m gonna get so hard, I swear!” 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but he strips himself of his shirt in one fluid motion. Baekhyun lets his eyes glide over all the freshly bared skin, the gentle definition at his chest and his arms, the heavy shadows crossing his muscled abdomen. Baekhyun is astounded, both at how hard he works for it and by how pleasing the image is before him. 

“Stop looking,” Junmyeon says. “You’re making me self-conscious.” 

“Why? You’re fucking gorgeous, hyung,” Baekhyun says. 

“ _Stop_ ,” Junmyeon orders, and he gestures to Baekhyun. “You.” 

Baekhyun hurriedly pulls his shirt over his head and throws it across the room excitedly. He’s never felt so enthusiastic, never so ready to put his body against someone else’s. Junmyeon stares at him, gaze working down to the waist of Baekhyun’s sweats, and Baekhyun feels a little trill of heat sing through his stomach. 

“See, hyung?” Baekhyun says, and he touches the front of his sweats, strokes his hardening cock through the fabric. “Just you looking at me… I’m getti—” 

Junmyeon cuts him off sharply, kissing him fervently. Baekhyun groans at the feeling of Junmyeon’s soft, warm skin against his own, the heavy feeling of flesh on flesh, and he tries to kiss Junmyeon as hard as he knows how. For a moment, it is antagonistic, almost as though Junmyeon is trying to dissuade Baekhyun from moving forward. _This is how much I love you,_ Junmyeon’s passionate kiss whispers. _This is how hard I can love you._

_Bring it on_ , Baekhyun thinks, and he licks into Junmyeon’s mouth until he can taste the moan on his tongue. 

Baekhyun is quick to pull Junmyeon flat on the bed, and when he finally gets Junmyeon’s body underneath his, he thinks that it will be pretty fucking impossible to ever let him go. 

Baekhyun begins to suck a kiss to Junmyeon’s neck as he strokes Junmyeon's chest, thumb and forefinger pinching at Junmyeon’s nipple. A desperate gasp for breath shatters Junmyeon, and Baekhyun smile as he lightly bites his way across Junmyeon’s collarbone. He reaches down to touch the little tent in Junmyeon’s pants, and just as he knew he would, he finds it excruciatingly, mind-numbingly hot. 

“Wait, wait,” Junmyeon gasps, “are you sure you… wanna do this?” 

“Can I finger you, hyung?” Baekhyun asks. “Can I fuck you?” 

Junmyeon groans, arching his back, and Baekhyun can feel the rush of blood in his head. 

“Are you sure?” Junmyeon asks, and God, Baekhyun is getting tired of that question, tired of Junmyeon thinking that he’s not so fucking invested in this that he’s ready to get balls deep in Junmyeon that very fucking instant. 

“I’m sure,” Baekhyun says. “Are you?” 

“I don’t want you to do anything you don’t wanna do,” Junmyeon says, and his mouth is red, bitten. 

“Answer the question,” Baekhyun says. 

“I-I’m sure,” Junmyeon says. 

“Then can I take your pants off?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Junmyeon says. 

Baekhyun takes that and runs with it, getting up on his knees with his hands working on Junmyeon’s fly. He is gentle, purposeful when he unzips and begins to pull them off, leaving Junmyeon’s briefs where they sit. His cock is hard, and Baekhyun lets his fingertips dance over the length, delighted by Junmyeon’s shocked sound. 

He works the pants down Junmyeon’s legs, tosses them to the side, and he doesn’t wait any longer, stands up and shoves his sweats and his briefs down eagerly. 

Junmyeon’s eyes go wide as he stares at Baekhyun, completely naked. Baekhyun lets the feeling fill his chest, and he reaches down, takes his cock in his hand. He strokes himself to full hardness as he looks at Junmyeon, already a little fucked up, pupils blown wide, mouth hanging open. 

“You look so good,” Baekhyun says. 

“Y-You—Are you—” 

“If you ask me one more time if I’m sure,” Baekhyun says, and he crawls back onto the bed, laying his body down onto Junmyeon’s, “I will be forced to punish you.” 

He grinds down into Junmyeon, and they gasp together, a lovely little shared sound between them. He pushes his cock into Junmyeon’s, and it is a drag, the feeling of the fabric against his dick. Baekhyun groans, and he takes Junmyeon in a kiss. He continues to work his hips, a desperate dance between the two of them once Junmyeon starts to echo Baekhyun’s movements. 

He doesn’t know how long they simply grind against each other, but it occurs to him as he’s pressing a frantic kiss to Junmyeon’s neck that he doesn’t want to come this way, wants to do more, wants to _try_ more. 

“Can I suck your dick?” he wonders aloud, and Junmyeon begins to sputter. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Baekhyun is quick to kiss his way down Junmyeon’s body, completely perfunctory as he is desperate for his first taste. He’s never felt quite so hungry before, quite so _eager_ , but he takes it as a good sign, a sign of their compatibility as he pulls Junmyeon’s briefs down his legs, hooked around his ankles. 

Junmyeon kicks them off, and he spreads his legs, letting Baekhyun look his fill. 

“Don’t force yourself,” Junmyeon says shyly. 

“Hyung,” Baekhyun whispers, and he leans down, pressing a closed-mouth kiss to the head of Junmyeon’s cock. It makes Junmyeon shiver. “I want to, hyung. I want to taste you.” 

“P-Please,” Junmyeon begs, and Baekhyun has no idea if he’s begging for Baekhyun to begin or for him to be quiet. 

_I’ll do both_ , he thinks, and he licks wetly at the tip of Junmyeon’s cock, rubs the streak of precome and spit with the palm of his hand, spreading it down the length. 

He puts his mouth around the head and swirls his tongue like he knows _he_ likes, and he feels rewarded by the reaction, a sharp shudder that leaves Junmyeon tensing up all over. He smiles about as much as he can with a cock in his mouth, and even that thought gets him a little hotter than before. He reaches down between his legs as he starts to suck Junmyeon down in earnest. He moans around the length, finds himself vaguely turned on just by the sensation of having his mouth full, and that seems to kick Junmyeon into overdrive. 

His hands come down to hold Baekhyun by the face, and gingerly, he pulls Baekhyun away. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks, eyes wet as he blinks. “Was it bad, hyung?” 

“N-No,” Junmyeon says, and it occurs to Baekhyun then that Junmyeon is trembling. “It’s really good. It’s too much.” 

“Hyung,” Baekhyun chastises. “Are you telling me I’m a natural?” 

“No, because then you’d get a big head.” 

Baekhyun sits up sharply, lewdly pulling at his cock. “But I already have a b—” 

He never gets to finish his joke, not with Junmyeon pulling him down on top of him and into a kiss. Baekhyun likes the way they fit together, likes the way Junmyeon isn’t afraid to ask for what he wants with actions rather than words. He gingerly pushes Baekhyun to the side, gets up to rummage through the bedside table. His eyes are fixed on Junmyeon’s ass, and he admires the little curve, thinks about touching him for a second before he realizes that they’re wasting time. 

“What are yo— _oh_ ,” Baekhyun says, staring at the bottle of lube and the condom in Junmyeon’s hand. “Right. Okay, yes.” 

“Do you want me to do it?” Junmyeon asks, and he lies down next to Baekhyun, spreading his legs. 

“No, no,” Baekhyun says. “I can do it.” 

“If you get squeamish—”

“I’m not gonna,” Baekhyun says, and he sits between Junmyeon’s legs, pulls them over his lap until he’s settled. “Okay, lubricant.” 

“Ugh, don’t,” Junmyeon says, but he passes it all the same. He gets shy for a second as Baekhyun flips open the cap. “And, uh, warm it up in your hands first.” 

“Cold?” 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says, and then, “one finger at first.” 

“Okay, okay, I might be new to this, but I knew _that_ ,” Baekhyun grouses. He does as he’s told, though, warming the lube up before gently, tenderly petting the tip of his finger along Junmyeon’s hole. “Does it hurt?” 

Junmyeon snorts. “You haven’t even put it in yet.” 

“I know, but I don’t wanna hurt you,” Baekhyun says, and he pushes with a bit more force, amazed at the way Junmyeon’s body opens for him, sucks him inside. “Oh, shit! Hyung, did that hurt?” 

“No, idiot,” Junmyeon says, but his voice is a bit tighter than it was just a second ago. “Push it in.” 

Baekhyun obeys, thrusts his finger in slowly. It goes in all the way, and Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open as he stares down at where he disappears inside Junmyeon. He can’t fucking image that being his cock. Tight. Wet. Hot. An easy slide.

“Move it,” Junmyeon tells him, and Baekhyun doesn’t need to be told twice. 

He pulls it out almost all the way before pushing it back in, and Junmyeon makes a soft sound. Baekhyun repeats the motion, picks up his speed once Junmyeon no longer seems to be affected by it. Instinctively, he slides in the second, and Junmyeon gasps, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Okay?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Y-Yes,” Junmyeon says. “M-More, please.” 

“It doesn’t hurt?” 

Junmyeon laughs sharply. “I’ve been doing this every night for a while.” 

Furious heat flares across Baekhyun’s stomach as he puts a third finger inside Junmyeon’s body, amazed at the way Junmyeon yields to him. 

“Yeah, hyung?” Baekhyun asks, and he fucks Junmyeon with his fingers, makes him whine high in his throat. “What were you thinking about?” 

“S-Shut up,” Junmyeon says. “Shut up, I—”

“Tell me what you were thinking about, hyung,” Baekhyun teases. “Were you thinking about me? Were you thinking about getting fucked by me?” 

Junmyeon’s eyes squeeze shut, and he moans, strangled for air. Baekhyun smiles down at him, holds Junmyeon’s cock in his free hand, giving it a quick stroke. 

“Answer me, hyung,” Baekhyun says. “Tell me what you were thinking about while you touched yourself.” 

“You,” Junmyeon gasps. “You, I—please. Please, I’m good, I want—” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, and he pulls his fingers out. 

He tears the foil on the condom, rolls it on, and pours more lube into his hand. He strokes the lube over his cock, a tremor zipping through his body. Junmyeon was right, that shit is cold. 

He works himself over as he waits for the lube to warm, and once he’s ready, he stares down at Junmyeon, the rapid rising and falling of his chest. _He_ did that. And… and they’re in _love_. 

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asks. 

“Fuck yeah,” Baekhyun says, and he puts the head of his cock against Junmyeon’s hole. “Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says, eyes glassy, mouth red. 

Baekhyun pushes inside, and a sound of ecstasy pushes out of Junmyeon’s throat suddenly, making it even more difficult to hold himself together. Junmyeon is like nothing he’s ever felt before, and he has to close his eyes as he fucks inside deeper, deeper. It is overwhelming warmth, as easy as anything, and he lowers himself to Junmyeon as he bottoms out, fully inside Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon whimpers softly as he brings his legs up, locking his ankles around Baekhyun’s back as if he means to keep him there forever. 

_Good_ , Baekhyun thinks, _keep me._

“I love you,” Baekhyun whispers. 

“Please,” Junmyeon says, and it sounds like a cry. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

He gives them both time to adjust, but he thinks maybe he could spend a small forever in this space, perfectly balanced on the edge of a knife. It is warm, steeping love, and he can feel every second drip down their bodies, hot and perfect. 

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon whispers, and he kisses Baekhyun softly, hands at Baekhyun’s face. 

“Hm?” Baekhyun asks, dizzy and drunk with Junmyeon’s body, with his love. 

“Fuck me,” Junmyeon beseeches. “Please?” 

“I… I don’t think I’m gonna last,” Baekhyun apologizes. “You feel really good, and to be quite honest, hyung, I can’t remember the last time I got laid.” 

Junmyeon snorts, and he kisses Baekhyun again, biting at his bottom lip. 

“Just fuck me,” Junmyeon says. “Make me come.” 

Baekhyun wants to rise to the challenge. Besides… he figures they’ve got a very long time to try everything else. Tonight is about sweet release. 

He works his arms around Junmyeon’s body, cradles him in the embrace as he slowly begins to rock in and out. It is like never before, at least not in Baekhyun’s experience. Each moment is sharp and bright with pleasure, pricking him all over as he pushes in and pulls back out again. Junmyeon’s mouth is by Baekhyun’s ear as he moans, as Baekhyun fucks him. 

He thrusts his hips to a slow, torturous rhythm because even though he has one goal in mind, he doesn’t want to get there too fast. He wants to drag it out for as long as he possibly can. Junmyeon’s been waiting eight years. Baekhyun thinks he can wait a little bit longer. 

The wet sounds of their skin echoes out into the room, and Baekhyun moans, hugging Junmyeon close as he fucks him. It is luscious, velvety smooth, and he wants nothing more than to make it last. _Make it last_ , he tells himself. _Don’t let him come, no matter how much you want to see him wracked head to toe with rapture._

He can’t listen to himself. Can’t make his body or his heart listen to his head. He kisses Junmyeon hard, groaning as they come together over and over again. 

Junmyeon touches himself, and his whole body goes taut. It makes Baekhyun grind his teeth, the rippling heat almost too much to handle. 

Junmyeon comes, and he sounds like pure fucking music. Baekhyun has no choice but to follow him. He’ll always follow, he thinks. Always.  
  


← →

Junmyeon debuts at the top of the charts, and he stays there for days on end. The reviews are overwhelmingly positive, but Baekhyun still feels like they could be even more effusive in their praise.

Baekhyun listens to the album front to back, back to front, and for the life of him, he can’t hear himself at all. The thought makes him smile, so fucking proud of Junmyeon. When Baekhyun tells him that, he doesn’t get the reaction he expected. 

“What are you talking about?” Junmyeon scoffs. “You’re all over it.” 

“Listen, hyung, I know the way I sound, even when I’m singing through you,” Baekhyun says with a grin. “This isn’t me. This is all you.” 

“It’s about you,” Junmyeon says, rolling his eyes like Baekhyun is completely oblivious. “You’re inextricably tied to the music because it’s all for you, so… it’s us. This is both of us.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes water, and he pulls Junmyeon into a kiss, but that leads to another and then several more. 

Each feels better than the one prior, and Baekhyun is confident that won’t ever change.  
  


← →

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, there you have it! i sincerely hope you enjoyed! thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/okamiwind) | [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/okamiwind)


End file.
